gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Napad
Napad – rodzaj aktywności występujący w serii Grand Theft Auto. Zazwyczaj przynosi on protagonistom i ich pomocnikom dochody, ale przeprowadzenie napadu może zostać również zlecone przez osoby trzecie w różnych celach. Grand Theft Auto I Pomoc w napadzie na bank Jedną z pierwszych misji w Grand Theft Auto I jest pomoc Bubby'emu w przygotowaniu do napadzie na bank. Protagonista ma za zadanie zdobyć dwie taksówki (mają przydać się do rabunku) a następnie odwieźć je pod dźwig w dokach w południowym New Guernsey. Napad na bank w Fort Law Celem pierwszego napadu, w którym będzie nam dane uczestniczyć jest bank zlokalizowany w północno-zachodnim Fort Law. Przed główną akcją będziemy musieli najpierw zdobyć wóz patrolowy, który posłuży do wysadzenia wejścia do banku. Po odebraniu radiowozu i przejściu przez zabezpieczenia ochrony, wjeżdżamy do garażu i odsuwamy się na bezpieczną odległość podczas, gdy auto wybuchnie. Potem na zlecenie Bubby'ego kradniemy kolejny wóz policyjny z Hackenslash a następnie wracając pod bank odbieramy stamtąd rabującego bank Tommy'ego Romero i uciekamy z miejsca zdarzenia. Napad na Cat House Ten napad został przeprowadzony przez nieznanych z imienia złodziei. Zrabowali oni dom publiczny należący do Roberta Seragliano – Cat House. Mimo, że napad był udany protagonista krótko po nim zabił rabusiów i odebrał im zdobyte łupy. center|thumb|250px|Dwaj rabusiowie po napadzie na dom publiczny Napad na bazę wojskową Naszym zadaniem jest pomoc przy ucieczce informatorowi Bubby'ego, który skradł tajne akta z bazy wojskowej w Fort Law. Kradniemy potrzebny do transportu złodzieja wóz policyjny znajdujący się przy posterunku policji w Hackenslash. Następnie wjeżdżamy do bazy gdize będzie czekał na nas informator ubrany na niebiesko. Po rozpoczęciu się pościgu uciekamy wraz z nim do garażu w południowo-wschodnim Kings. Napad na National Reserve Bank Robert Seragliano ponownie chce byśmy pomogli przy przeprowadzaniu jednego z napadów. W tym celu zdobywamy jedną z taksówek znajdującą się w Brocklyn Docks. Po zdobyciu pojazdu udajemy się pod bank National Reserve Bank, gdzie naszym celem jest przetransportowanie Jimmy'ego Watersona do kryjówki w północno-zachodnim Kings. Napad na stację telewizyjną Jedyny napadem w San Andreas jest napad na stację telewizyjną znajdującą się w Felicity zlecany nam przez brata Marcusa. Na początku będzie trzeba zniszczyć cysternę kierującą się do ów siedziby stacji telewizyjnej. Po wykonaniu tego zadania zabieramy inną cysternę zlokalizowaną w Little Bogota, w której znajdują się członkowie Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love. Zawozimy ich do stacji telewizyjnej gdzie rabują oni bogactwa Babilonu. Po udanym napadzie odwozimy cysternę do garażu w Miramire. Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 Napady na londyńskie banki W Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 pierwsze napady na bank są planowane przez Sidneya Moore. Jack Parkinson chcąc dołączyć się do planu gangstera zleca protagoniście kilka misji mających przekonanie Sidneya do wzięcia udziału w napadach i pomaganiu mu w ich przygotowaniu. Po pozbawieniu całego miasta prądu dochodzi do kilku rabunków przeprowadzonych przez ludzi Sidneya. Mają oni bowiem ułatwione zadanie, gdyż w londyńskich bankach z powodu braku prądu nie działają alarmy, które powiadomiłyby służby porządkowe. Po przeprowadzonych rabunkach protagonista ma za zadanie odebrać złodziei do czego używa wcześniej przygotowanego autobusu piętrowego znajdującego się na parkingu w południowo-wschodnim Chelsea. Po zabraniu pojazdu udajemy się kolejno po Fingersa, Lenny'ego Smitha i Terry'ego Dorkinsa. Podczas transportu do garażu Parkinsona we wschodnim Mile End będziemy musieli zmierzyć się z pościgiem policji. Kradzież klejnotów koronnych Celem drugiego napadu są klejnoty koronne mieszczące się w Tower of London. W tej misji mamy możliwość sami przeprowadzić ów napad. Na początku jednak Jack Parkinson mówi nam byśmy skontaktowali się z dłużnym mu parę tysięcy gwardzistą twierdzy – Beefeaterem – który ma pomóc nam w dostaniu się do klejnotów. Najpierw jednak protagonista zmusza go do wzięcia udziału w napadzie. Na początku nie chce on współpracować, lecz po pobiciu go i zawiezieniu na przesłuchanie z Razorsem postanawia pomóc w rabunku. Zgodnie z zaleceniami gwardzisty protagonista podwozi wcześniej uzbrojony samochód w pobliżu twierdzy a następnie go wysadza odwracając tym samym uwagę strażników. Po tym przechodzi do kradzieży klejnotów koronnych, które zawozi następnie Parkinsonowi przesiadującemu w kryjówce w Mile End. Napad na furgonetki bankowe Kolejny napad polega na obrabowaniu dwóch furgonetek bankowych przewożących pliki banknotów do banku w City. Zadanie to Jack Parkinson powierza protagoniście, który kradnie pieniądze z furgonetek i odwozi je następnie taryfą do doków w Battersea. Grand Theft Auto III Wprowadzenie thumb|200px|Claude zostaje zdradzony przez Catalinę We wprowadzeniu do Grand Theft Auto III, gracz jest świadkiem dwóch napadów: * napadu na bank, w którym Catalina zdradza Claude'a poprzez postrzelenie go i pozostawienie na pastwę losu; * napadu na konwój policyjny na moście Callahan, w którym Claude oraz 8-Ball uciekają z rąk policji, a sam most zostaje zniszczony. Ucieczka Ostatnią misją zlecaną przez Joeya Leone jest misja Ucieczka. Polega ona na tym, że Claude ma być szoferem dla przyjaciół Joeya, którzy chcą napaść na bank w Chinatown, dlatego też należy podjechać czteroosobowym samochodem (nie może to być autobus ani autokar) do ich kryjówki w Saint Mark's, a następnie trzeba zawieźć ich do ww. banku. Po uruchomieniu się alarmu, do samochodu wrócą rabusie i rozpocznie się pościg, który należy zgubić. Po wszystkim trzeba zawieźć ich z powrotem do ich kryjówki. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City W tej części po raz pierwszy oprócz napadów będących częścią misji po raz pierwszy pojawiło się rabowanie sklepów. Robota W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City napad odbywał się w ramach misji Robota. Akcja wymagała wcześniej następujących przygotowań: Po wykonaniu ww. misji przygotowawczych, odblokowana zostaje misja Robota, która polega na przeprowadzeniu napadu na bank El Banco Corrupto Grande. Napad początkowo przebiega po myśli przestępców, ale akcja staje się o wiele trudniejsza, gdy jeden z ochroniarzy banku włącza alarm, przez który budynek zostaje oblegany przez SWAT oraz gdy Hilary zostaje postrzelony przez antyterrorystów. Bohaterom ostatecznie udaje się uciec z łupem. Tommy na akcji zarabia $50 000. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Idea napadów została również wykorzystana w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, w którym pojawił się jeden duży napad oraz kilka mniejszych. Dodatkowo pojawiły się po raz pierwszy misje włamywacza, które opierały się na okradaniu domów w godzinach od 20:00 do 6:00. Napady z Cataliną Jednym ze zleceniodawców napadów w GTA SA jest znana z GTA III Catalina. Zleca ona następujące napady: Napad na kasyno „Dużym” napadem w GTA SA jest napad na kasyno Caliguli. Wymaga ono następujących przygotowań: Napad rozpoczyna się w momencie, gdy CJ wchodzi do kasyna przy użyciu karty od Millie. Po wejściu do obiektu, protagonista ma 4 minuty na wprowadzenie reszty ekipy do kasyna. W międzyczasie, CJ musi wrzucić pojemnik z gazem do pomieszczenia z awaryjnymi generatorami, aby nikt nie mógł ich uruchomić, a Zero detonuje generatory w tamie. Następnie, CJ wprowadza do obiektu ekipę i dostaje 7 minut na wprowadzenie reszty do skarbca i powrócenie z nimi do furgonetki. Po przedarciu się przez pomieszczenia z mafiozami i zrabowaniu pieniędzy, ekipa ucieka furgonetką, a CJ przy pomocy spadochronu dostaje się dach innego budynku i podstawionym śmigłowcem udaje się na lotnisko. Grand Theft Auto IV Napady powróciły do serii w Grand Theft Auto IV, w którym znajduje się jeden duży napad na bank w Chinatown w ramach misji Three Leaf Clover. Misja ta nie wymaga żadnych przygotowań, aczkolwiek aby móc rozpocząć tę misję należy ubrać garnitur oraz przyjechać do domu rodziny McRearych między godziną 6.00 a 19.00. Po przybyciu do domu McRearych, należy znaleźć jakiś samochód i pojechać do Chinatown, gdzie ma odbyć się napad. Po dojechaniu na miejsce rozpocznie się napad i długi przerywnik filmowy, w którym zginie jeden z członków ekipy oraz otwarty zostanie skarbiec. Po zakończeniu przerywnika, Niko pobiegnie do skarbca, aby zabrać pieniądze, a następnie wraz z ekipą będzie musiał uciekać przed policją i antyterrorystami przez miasto. Po zgubieniu pościgu, Niko wraz z ekipą wraca do domu McRearych. Poza wielkim napadem na bank istnieje również możliwość rabowania kafejek internetowych oraz pralni. Kradzież w ten sposób polega na podejściu do kasy fiskalnej i zabraniu z niej pieniędzy. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony W Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, nie ma misji związanej z przeprowadzeniem napadu, ale w pierwszej cut-scence, gracz jest świadkiem napadu na bank z misji Three Leaf Clover z GTA IV z perspektywy Luisa Lopeza, który był jednym z zakładników w trakcie napadu. Grand Theft Auto V Najbardziej w całej serii na napadach skupiono się w Grand Theft Auto V, w którym jest aż sześć dużych napadów, z czego w większości można samodzielnie wybrać sposób przeprowadzenia akcji oraz ekipę. Powróciła również opcja samodzielnego rabowania sklepów i stacji benzynowych. Ekipa Twórcy przygotowali jako członków ekipy postacie podzielone na 3 grupy: hakerów, kierowców i strzelców: Hakerzy Kierowcy Strzelcy Prolog Pierwszy napad w grze pojawia się już w prologu gry, w którym gracz jest świadkiem nieudanego napadu przeprowadzonego przez Michaela De Santę, Trevora Philipsa i Bradleya Snidera w Ludendorffie w stanie North Yankton. Napad okazał się niewypałem, ponieważ ilość policji, która przybyła na miejsce napadu przerosła oczekiwania przestępców. Ostatecznie udało im się dojść do podstawionego samochodu, w którym czekał opłacony wcześniej kierowca, który zginął w trakcie pościgu. Następnie po zderzeniu z pociągiem Dave Norton zastrzelił Bradleya oraz postrzelił Michaela, a Trevor, który myślał iż to Michael zginął zastrzelony przez snajpera, a Bradley został jedynie postrzelony, uciekł przed policją. Później, wraz z postępami w fabule można się dowiedzieć, iż cały ten napad został zorganizowany tylko po to, aby Michael pomógł w aresztowaniu swoich przyjaciół, a on sam wraz z rodziną mógł skorzystać z programu ochrony świadków i wyprowadzić się do Los Santos w stanie San Andreas. Robótka u jubilera Pierwszym napadem we właściwej rozgrywce jest napad na sklep jubilerski Vangelico w Rockford Hills w Los Santos. Chęć napadu została spowodowana tym, że Michael był winien pieniądze meksykańskiemu mafiozo – Martinowi Madrazo. Michael, aby zaplanować napad kontaktuje się ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem Lesterem Crestem, z którym rozpoczął pierwszą misję przygotowawczą wspólną dla obu wariantów wykonania napadu: W misji tej, Michael fotografuje zabezpieczenia w sklepie jubilerskim i informuje o nich Lestera oraz wdrapuje się na dach budynku w celu sprawdzenia lokalizacji szybu wentylacyjnego sklepu. Po wykonaniu tej misji, Lester proponuje Michaelowi dwa warianty wykonania misji, które będą wymagały od protagonisty wykonania różnych przygotowań. Zaproponowane przez Lestera warianty to: * wariant głośny * wariant sprytny Wariant głośny Wariant głośny napadu wymaga od gracza wykonania tylko jednej misji przygotowawczej, w której ma za zadanie zdobyć furgonetkę i karabinki. Po misji Karabinki, od razu rozpocznie się napad. Na początku Michael wygłasza mowę motywacyjną do członków ekipy, a następnie razem z Franklinem udaje się do Jubilera. Po wejściu należy od razu przejść do rozbijania i okradania gablot, podczas gdy część ekipy będzie pilnować zakładników. Po opróżnieniu wszystkich gablot, należy udać się do podstawionych motocykli, gdzie Michael powali strażnika nakazującego przestawienie motocykli. Następnie, jako Franklin należy podążać za zatrudnionym strzelcem i kierowcą. Przy wjeździe do tunelu, należy uważać, ponieważ w przypadku zatrudnienia Norma Richardsa, strzelec straci panowanie nad motocyklem i zginie, gubiąc pokaźną część łupu, który jednak można podnieść. Po wyjeździe z tunelu, jako Michael prowadzący ciężarówkę należy unieszkodliwić radiowozy biorące udział w pościgu i pojechać do punktu spotkania z ekipą. Wariant sprytny W przypadku wybrania wariantu sprytnego, gracz musi wykonać dwie misje przygotowawcze: Po wykonaniu drugiej z misji przygotowawczej, od razu rozpocznie się misja z napadem. Przeprowadzenie napadu nie różni się znacząco od jego przebiegu w wariancie głośnym, poza tym, że Franklin musi się najpierw wdrapać na dach i wrzucić granaty z gazem usypiającym do wentylacji oraz tym, że nie może dojść do sytuacji, w której klient bądź kierowniczka sklepu wezwie policję. Skok na Merryweather Jest to drugi napad we właściwej rozgrywce, oraz pierwszy, w którym nie można samodzielnie wybrać ekipy, ponieważ jedynymi osobami biorącymi udział w akcji są Michael, Trevor i Franklin. Pomysł na przeprowadzenie napadu w porcie przyszedł do głowy Trevorowi, ponieważ wiedział, że rok przed wydarzeniami z gry, przez port w Los Santos przewinął się ładunek o łącznej wartości $236 mld. Floyd Hebert pod naciskiem protagonisty przyznał, że od dłuższego czasu w porcie przycumowany jest kontenerowiec ze sprzętem wojskowym, co jest dziwne, ponieważ tego typu towary bardzo krótko znajdują się w portach, w związku z czym to właśnie okręt należący do Merryweather Security stał się celem psychopaty. Trevor postanowił przeprowadzić zwiad w porcie, dlatego podając się za nowego pracownika przeniknął do portu, żeby nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń móc zbadać okręt. W ten sposób rozpoczęła się wspólna dla obu wariantów misja przygotowawcza: Po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań w porcie, Trevor wraca do mieszkania Floyda, gdzie opracowuje możliwe warianty napadu. Ostatecznie wykombinował dwie możliwości: * atak na frachtowiec * wariant na morzu Atak na frachtowiec W przypadku wybrania tego wariantu, gracz musi wykonać tylko jedną misję przygotowawczą: Po wykonaniu tej misji, będzie można rozpocząć napad. Cała akcja będzie polegała na tym, że Michael osłaniany przez Franklina podłoży na kontenerowcu ładunki wybuchowe. Następnie, po krótkiej strzelaninie, Franklin zdalnie zdetonuje ładunki, przez co statek częściowo pójdzie na dno. Następnie, Michael będzie musiał odnaleźć poszukiwany obiekt, który później zgarnie Trevor w batyskafie. Po dostarczeniu ładunku do miejsca zbiórki, przyjeżdża Lester, który karci za napad swoich przyjaciół, mówiąc, że kradnąc ten ładunek podpisali na siebie wyrok śmierci, w związku z czym niezadowoleni protagoniści zgadzają się, by Lester wykorzystał swoje kontakty, żeby oddał ładunek jego właścicielom. Wariant na morzu W przypadku wybrania tego wariantu, gracz musi wykonać dwie misje przygotowawcze: Na początku napadu, Michael z Franklinem lecą śmigłowcem, transportując nim batyskaf z Trevorem w środku i lecą aż do punktu docelowego na mapie. Gdy Michael z Franklinem są już nad celem, muszą odłączyć batyskaf, po czym Trevor przy pomocy aplikacji Trackify namierza tajemniczy ładunek. Następnie Trevor wynurza się, a śmigłowiec z powrotem podłącza batyskaf. Niestety dla przestępców, Merryweather dostaje informację o kradzieży, w związku z czym próbuje spacyfikować złodziei i odzyskać ładunek. Po wyeliminowaniu pościgu, bohaterowie odstawiają ładunek na lotnisko Trevora, gdzie tak jak w przypadku wariantu z atakiem na frachtowiec, przybywa Lester, który uświadamia protagonistów co zrobili. Szybka robota Trzeci napad we właściwej rozgrywce oraz jedyny, w którym nie ma możliwości wyboru sposobu wykonania napadu ani wyboru ekipy. Napad zostaje zlecony protagonistom przez FIB, które chciało odzyskać dokumenty przewożone furgonetką. Napad wymaga pięciu krótkich misji przygotowawczych: Po wykonaniu wszystkich misji przygotowawczych, można wykonać sam napad. Na początku, należy udać się śmieciarką do Cypress Flats i zastawić drogę, aby furgonetka nie mogła przejechać. Następnie, Franklin w holowniku taranuje furgonetkę i za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych otwiera ją i zabiera dokumenty, po czym wywiązuje się dość długa strzelanina z policją. Po jakimś czasie, strzelanina kończy się i Franklin zabiera śmieciarkę w pobliże samochodu do ucieczki i niszczy ją, po czym ucieka podstawionym autem, a w międzyczasie Michael zawozi dokumenty do Devina Westona. Skok w Paleto Czwartym napadem jest skok na Blaine County Savings Bank w miasteczku Paleto Bay. Zostaje on zlecony przez FIB, które potrzebuje funduszy na zakup śmigłowca transportowego potrzebnego do wykradnięcia z Humane Labs & Research niebezpiecznej neurotoksyny. Po zapoznaniu się ze zleceniem, Michael i Trevor dzwonią po Lestera, który ma im pomóc w zaplanowaniu akcji, co rozpoczyna pierwszą misję przygotowawczą: Po tej misji, okazuje się, że Lester zdołał zaplanować tylko jeden wariant rozegrania akcji oraz zaplanował jedną misję przygotowawczą i stwierdził, iż potrzebny będzie tylko jeden dodatkowy członek ekipy, którym ma być strzelec. Po tej misji można przystąpić do wykonania napadu. Napad zaczyna się standardowo; Michael, Trevor i strzelec wchodzą do banku, gdzie biorą zakładników i dostają się do skarbca, gdzie zaopatrują się w ukradziony wcześniej osprzęt i wdają się w strzelaninę z policją i uciekają na plac budowy, ponieważ Franklin informuje ich, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę drogą wodną, ponieważ jest zbyt mocno osłaniana przez służby. Później, do strzelaniny dołącza wojsko, a Franklin zabiera Michaela i Trevora buldożerem do fabryki Cluckin' Bella, gdzie kontynuują strzelaninę i uciekają przejeżdżającym pociągiem. Napad na biuro Piąty napad we właściwej rozgrywce. Zostaje on zlecony przez Steve'a Hainesa, który chciał by protagoniści (Michael i Franklin) wykasowali kompromitujące go dane. Michael wraz z Lesterem rozpoczynają misję przygotowawczą wspólną dla obu wariantów, w której mają zdobyć uniform sprzątacza w budynku FIB oraz zlecają Franklinowi zdobycie planów wieżowca od architekta Chipa Petersona: Gdy Franklin oddaje Lesterowi plany wieżowca, Crest zabiera się do opracowywania wariantów wykonania napadu. Ostatecznie udało mu się wymyślić dwie metody: * przez dach * straż pożarna Wariant przez dach Jeśli gracz wybierze ten wariant, to gracz niemal od razu może przejść do napadu. Na początku należy udać się do siedziby NOoSE, żeby wziąć śmigłowiec, którym ekipa poleci nad Los Santos i zeskoczy na spadochronach na dach wieżowca. Następnie, przez szybę znajdującą się na dachu włamią się do wnętrza budynku i za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych Michael dostaje się do pomieszczenia, w którym zaczyna kasować interesujące go pliki. W międzyczasie wywiązuje się strzelanina między protagonistami i strzelcem a antyterrorystami. Po usunięciu plików, bohaterowie zaczynają uciekać, a w międzyczasie śmigłowiec uderza w budynek niszcząc go. Gdy bohaterowie spuszczają się po linach na ścianach budynku zaczyna ostrzeliwać ich śmigłowiec Buzzard. Po zestrzeleniu śmigłowca, ekipa kontynuuje ucieczkę i kieruje się do podstawionego pojazdu, którym gubi pościg i kieruje się do apartamentu Franklina. Wariant ze strażą pożarną Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na ten wariant, będzie zmuszony do wykonania dodatkowych dwóch misji przygotowawczych: Po wykonaniu dodatkowych misji przygotowawczych, pojawia się możliwość wykonania napadu. Najpierw, Michael podając się za sprzątacza podkłada mocne ładunki wybuchowe w wieżowcu, po czym wychodzi z budynku, dołącza do reszty i przebiera się w uniform strażacki, a na końcu detonuje ładunki. Następnie ekipa wchodzi do budynku podając się za straż pożarną i udaje się do serwerowni, gdzie wykrada twardy dysk. W trakcie ucieczki, jedne z drzwi się zatrzaskują, a po otwarciu ich przez Michaela ginie lub zostaje ranny jeden ze strzelców (zależy to od tego, czy zatrudniony został kiepski, czy dobry strzelec), a chwilę później wybuch ogłusza Franklina, który po ocknięciu się zostaje zaatakowany przez ochronę budynku. Następnie Franklin dołącza do reszty i uciekają wozem strażackim do podstawionego samochodu do ucieczki oraz niszczą wóz strażacki. Po wszystkim udają się do domu Lestera. Wielka Fucha Ostatni i największy napad w grze, dzięki któremu można zarobić między $20 mln a nieco ponad $40 mln na protagonistę. Przygotowania do niego są długotrwałe. Pomysł na niego mieli jeszcze Michael, Trevor, Lester i Brad, ale przez wiele lat nic nie zrobili w stronę napadu. Później, przed akcją w Vangelico, napad na Bank Rezerw Federalnych Lester proponował Michaelowi, ale Michael uznał to za szaleństwo. Ostatecznie decyzję o nim podjął Michael, który obietnicą wykonania tego skoku przekonał Trevora, by ukradzione w misji Wykolejeni azteckie artefakty płodności przekazać Martinowi Madrazo na przeprosiny za porwanie mu żony, przez co protagoniści z wyjątkiem Franklina nie mieli wstępu do Los Santos. Po powrocie protagonistów do LS, zabrali się oni za wstępne przygotowania: Potem następuje dość długa przerwa w przygotowaniach do napadu, ponieważ Trevor odkrywa prawdę o tym co wydarzyło się w North Yankton i leci do Ludendorffu, żeby sprawdzić czy ma rację. Na miejscu dochodzi między nim a Michaelem do zaognienia konfliktu, a Mike zostaje porwany przez Triady. Później, gdy Michael i Trevor godzą się, powraca temat przeprowadzenia największego napadu w ich przestępczej karierze, w związku z czym spotykają się w Vanilla Unicorn z Lesterem i Franklinem, gdzie podsumowują obserwacje i Lester proponuje dwa możliwe warianty rozegrania akcji: * wariant oczywisty * wariant subtelny Wariant oczywisty Jeśli gracz zdecydował się na wariant oczywisty, to musi wykonać dodatkowe trzy misje przygotowawcze: Po wykonaniu ww. misji przygotowawczych, niemal od razu można przejść do wykonania akcji. Rozpoczyna się ona tym, że Michael z jednym ze strzelców idzie odwrócić uwagę przeprowadzając udawany napad w głównej części banku, natomiast Franklin z drugim ze strzelców przebija się wiertłem do skarbca i osłania towarzysza przed ostrzałem antyterrorystów. Zabezpieczone w klatkach złoto, jest następnie zabierane śmigłowcami przez Trevora i jednego z kierowców i jest transportowane drogą powietrzną do pociągu, po drodze wdając się w strzelaninę z Buzzardami należącymi do Merryweather, natomiast Michael, Franklin i strzelcy starają się dotrzeć do podstawionego samochodu do ucieczki, którym mają zgubić pościg. Na końcu wszyscy spotykają się w Grapeseed, na tamtejszym lotnisku. Wariant subtelny Jeżeli gracz zdecydował się na ten wariant, to musi wykonać dwie misje przygotowawcze: Po wykonaniu wszystkich przygotowań można przystąpić do napadu. Rozpoczyna się tym, że bohaterzy przebierają się w uniformy GRUPPE sechs, a następnie w jednym z tuneli w Los Santos kradną dwie furgonetki opancerzone, którymi zamierzają wywieźć złoto z banku. Potem dojeżdżają nimi do banku i wykonują swoje założenia. Po zapakowaniu złota do furgonetek, Franklin informuje swoich współpracowników o tym, że zainteresowało się nimi Merryweather, więc razem z wynajętym hakerem sterują sygnalizacją świetlną tak, aby maksymalnie spowolnić najemników i maksymalnie przyspieszyć ruch bohaterów. Następnie, furgonetki docierają do umówionego miejsca, gdzie opłaceni członkowie ekipy pakują złoto do przygotowanych Gauntletów, a konwojent Casey otrzymuję jedną sztabkę złota ($300 000) w zamian za milczenie. Po chwili na miejsce dociera również Merryweather, które rozpoczyna strzelaninę. Gdy złoto zostaje zapakowane, wszyscy ruszają w drogę, aby uciec najemnikom. W pewnym momencie, protagoniści wjeżdżają na autostradę, gdzie czekają podstawione ciężarówki prowadzone przez wynajętych kierowców. Należy wjechać do ich przyczep. Po przerywniku filmowym, akcja przeniesie się na pustynię, a napad zakończy się powodzeniem. Inne napady Gra umożliwia również m.in. samodzielne wykonywanie akcji lub przerywanie ich w ramach przypadkowych zdarzeń. Napady wspomniane w GTA V W Grand Theft Auto V również niejednokrotnie wspomina się o różnych napadach. Grand Theft Auto Online W Grand Theft Auto Online również istnieje możliwość robienia napadów, które zostały dodane do gry wraz z niektórymi aktualizacjami. Aktualizacja: Napady Aktualizacja ta umożliwiła wykonanie pięciu napadów z przygotowaniami, które należy wykonać z najczęściej 3 innymi graczami (jedynie napad na bank Fleeca można wykonać z tylko 1 inną osobą). Lista napadów i przygotowań w GTA Online: * Akcja we Fleeca ** Akcja we Fleeca: Sprawdzanie ** Akcja we Fleeca: Kuruma * Ucieczka z więzienia ** Ucieczka z więzienia: Samolot ** Ucieczka z więzienia: Autobus ** Ucieczka z więzienia: Policja ** Ucieczka z więzienia: Odstrzał * Skok na Humane Labs ** Skok na Humane Labs: Kody ** Skok na Humane Labs: Insurgenty ** Skok na Humane Labs: Ładunek EMP ** Skok na Humane Labs: Valkyrie ** Skok na Humane Labs: Ustaw EMP * Seria A ** Seria A: Koka ** Seria A: Śmieciarka ** Seria A: Motocykliści ** Seria A: Zielsko ** Seria A: Kradzież mety * Akcja w Pacific Standard ** Pacific Standard: Furgonetki ** Pacific Standard: Sygnał ** Pacific Standard: Hacking ** Pacific Standard: Konwój ** Pacific Standard: Motocykle Ciekawostki * W wersji beta GTA V planowany był napad na dom Martina Madrazo. Kategoria:Misje rabunkowe en:Heists de:Raubüberfälle (V) hu:Heists ru:Ограбления es:Golpes